farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Tides Chapter 9 Quest
The series was available from until and had 12 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Ahoy Matey! So you want to be a Captain eh? Master the seas and all of that? Well, you've come to the right place. Ask any respectable Captain sailing today and they'll say they learn't the ropes from me. Are ye ready to being Matey? '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' Lesson 1: A ship with cannons is a ship nobody messes with. Have plenty of cannon balls in you cargo! '' '' Good work able sailor! Remember, even if your cannon's don't fire you can still hurl them balls at any pirate. '' Part 2 '' You'll look like a clown if your supply barge drifts about when you are trying to board.Ye need good barge anchors matey. '' '' Veteran captains like me can chain cannon balls and use them as anchors but you don't want to try that. '' Part 3 '' Want to look like a real captain? You need model ships to hang on your cabin's wine cabinet. Nothing says sea lover like model ships! '' '' Arrr! With a collection like that, your cabin will be the envy of any visitor aboard your ship! '' Part 4 '' There must be so many kids just like me, who have the potential to be part of the Kingdom, but never got a chance to cross that bridge. I want to give them that chance. '' '' Maybe we can create a system to educate them, so that they too can come and be part of the Kingdom? '' Part 5 '' No respectable Captain eats hardtacks! Ye needs good nutrition for ye journeys. Learn to make the necessary goodies! '' '' Well, you see how good that was? Get your crew to learn the recipe and you'll see your popularity soar. '' Part 6 '' If ye need to enjoy your rum like a true captain, ye can't do it straight from the bottle like a deck swab. You need a fitting goblet. '' '' There ye go. That's fitting for a Captain. A toast to your new skill! '' Part 7 '' Well, yer manners are almost captain worty. Lets see if your trade craft is any good. Lets see you make a ship worthy cargo net. '' '' Olyver is planning a big comedy festival tomorow! It will be fun! '' Part 8 '' Get rid of those filthy rags sailor! Ye need to look like a voyager! Get yourself a hat and bandana! '' '' Now, you look more like a sailor! '' Part 9 '' A good captain is always knows where he is heading. You need a reliable compass for that. Do you have one? '' '' Now you can find your way on the open seas. At least you wont land where you started thinking its new land. '' Part 10 '' How can one person tell your ship from another? From your flag of course. You need your own flag Matey! '' '' Well, that looks pretty good Sailor. Now your new recruits won't walk aboard the wrong ship. '' Part 11 '' Now, going off board. Whether its mutiny or your being drunk, if you fall over board, you need to be able to climb back up again. You need to learn to use grappling hooks. '' '' Good work sailor. Or should I say Captain. You've almost completed your training. '' Part 12 '' The last task will test if you're fit to be a captain. That is, do you have the strength to row a boat from shore to sea. '' '' Well, you're now a Coltrain's class captain! Congratulations matey! I wish you luck on all your voyages. '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__